


Opening Up

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S01 Drabbles [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Comfort, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Help, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S01E03, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Caitlin’s having a rough day being reminded of Ronnie’s death. You want her to know you’re here for her.





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S01E03

You tentatively inch closer to Caitlin at her desk and sit down in the empty seat next to her. You are silent at first, not exactly knowing how to start. How do you tell a relatively new colleague that you’re here for her in case she’d like to unload her mental turmoil to you about her dead fiancé? ****

“Um, Caitlin…?” you try. She glances at you in acknowledgment but stays silent. It’s understandable. Today has not been her day, what with constantly being reminded of Ronnie.

“So, I just wanted to put this out there, but uh, even though we don’t exactly know each other all that well yet, I really would like to be your friend, Caitlin. Not just someone you work with. I want to be someone who’s here for you, to talk to. About anything. If you want. Or ever want.”

She doesn’t say a word for the longest time, which worries you that you’ve totally overstepped your bounds. But then she looks up.

“I’d like that.” The bio-engineer sets her hand on yours, with a small smile. “Thank you, (Y/N).”

“Any time.”


End file.
